ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
New Ghis
New Ghis is a city within the Empire of Ghiscar, and is situated upon an island in the Gulf of Grief, just south of Ghaen. It is built in the style of Old Ghis, the epicentre of the Old Empire of Ghis before its destruction at the hand of the Valyrians almost five millennia ago. Layout New Ghis is a city built on, and reliant upon, slavery, and the layout of the city reflects this. The harbour, whilst smaller than those of many of the Free Cities to the west such as Volantis, is large by Westerosi standards, and is connected to the slave markets by a short paved road. The manses of the rich and powerful are built on the far side of the city, and served by a private collection of wharfs. * The Slaver's Harbour - At the edge of the small bay in which the Slaver's Harbour is located. two great bronze harpies have been constructed, and are said to scrutinise all vessels that seek to stop at the city. Vessels dedicated to transporting slaves, both before and after their purchase dock in the western aspect of the harbour, whereas merchants of other produce, travellers and otherwise are encouraged to utilise the eastern third. Carved from sandstone, the pale-yellow harbour is busy, dusty and loud. * The Short Walk - Paved with the same sandstone used in the construction of much of the city, the Short Walk is the name given the the road linking the Slaver's Harbour and the Slave Markets to the north. Although only a few hundred yards in length, the road is lined by Iron Legion warriors, whose short spears, swords and rounded shields are intended to crush any lingering thoughts of resistance in those destined to be sold. * The Slave Markets - Comparable in size to even those of Meereen, the largest of the Slaver Cities, the Slave Markets take up nearly a quarter of area contained with the city. Slaves from across the Known World are brought and sold in the flesh markets, before being sent across Essos to their future masters. * The Fighting Pits - there are three large fighting pits located within the city, as well as slew of minor ones. Named after Ghiscari generals in the days of the Old Ghis. The yellow stone of Grazdan's Pit is said to be lined with gold leaf, Oqnas' with silver and Qhazmor's with bronze. Blood is always spilt in Grazdan's Pit first, at the break of day, after which all the other rings in the city may start their mock battles, races and executions. The Graces Temple of the Graces The Temple of the Graces is a series of domed towers that house the Graces, priestesses of the Harpy. The Graces are separated into orders, each with its own colour. * The Green Grace - the smallest but most prestigious of the orders, there is only a single Green Grace in each city, as they are the priestesses of prophecy. It is not uncommon for a Gloried Master to consult with the Green Grace before making any major business decisions, and the Gloried Masters as a whole will often consult the Green Grace before going to war. * The Blue Graces - called the Healing Hands of the Harpy by the residents of Ghiscar, the Blue Graces serve much as the maesters bearing a silver chain-link do in Westeros. The Sapphire Quarters of the Temple of the Graces is a centre of medicine for primarily the wealthy of the city, but the Priestesses go out into the city on a weekly basis to serve those unable to make the journey. * The Red Graces - the most numerous of the Graces, Red Graces are priestesses of love, fertility, and sex. It is not unheard of for pillowslaves that have gained the favor of a Gloried Master to be taken in by the Red Graces. Red Graces are consulted most commonly by the wives of Gloried Masters who are attempting to conceive, and they sometimes grant private “prayer sessions” to Gloried Masters. * The White Graces - the White Graces are responsible for the day-to-day worship of the Harpy and the other Gods of Ghis. They hold important positions in all religious festivals, and are often of noble birth, but deemed unsuitable for the pleasure palaces. * The Pink Graces - sometimes known as the Graces of the Graces, the Pink Graces serve to support the other organisations in their order, most prominently through recruitment from the families of the Masters of New Ghis but also as overseers of the guardsmen dedicated to the protection of the Green Grace. * The Purple Graces - with the exception of the Green Grace, the Purple Graces are the smallest group of Graces. This is because the Purple Graces are priestesses to the slaves. In practice, they perform many of the same functions as the White Graces, except for the enslaved of Meereen, as the slaves are not permitted to attend the same religious services as the Gloried Masters. * The Gold Graces - dedicated to service of the Gloried Masters in death as the other Graces are in life, the Gold Graces preside over the funeral rites of the nobleborn of the city, marking them with a vertical band of gold dye from hair-line to chin so that Hlaatep, The Seer knows them to be worthy of his judgement. Category:Essos Category:Ghiscar Category:Ghiscari Category:Island Category:City Category:Slaver's Bay